


counting kisses

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith Week 2020, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, Sabrina Spellman is Eightteen Years Old, Sabrina is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: For one of the few times in her very long life, Lilith was surprised. Sabrina had kissed her- she had stood on her tiptoes, gently cupping Lilith’s face in her hands, and kissed her.For Black Sabith Week 2020 Day One- Firsts
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	counting kisses

For one of the few times in her very long life, Lilith was surprised. Sabrina had kissed her- she had stood on her tiptoes, gently cupping Lilith’s face in her hands, and kissed her. Her lips were soft, sweet, like the first bite of the forbidden fruit. First kisses were magic in their own right, full of light and temptation. No wonder those silly boys followed her everywhere; she was intoxicating. 

Stunned, she stood still, eyes wide and almost afraid that if she moved, Sabrina would startle like a fawn. Sabrina pulled away first smiling up at her, then expression dropping when she saw Lilith’s face didn’t match her own. Her brown eyes filled with hurt concern. 

“I- I-” Sabrina’s lip wobbled, “I should go.”

Sabrina turned, walking to the cottage door, her shoulders slumped dejectedly. But with superhuman speed, Lilith closed the distance, trapping Sabrina between her body and the door- the half witch’s hand on the knob. 

She could feel the heat of Sabrina’s body, feel the way she gasped and stilled. Lilith’s hands were flat against the door, her head ducked in such a way that her nose was almost in Sabrina’s halo of white blonde hair. She inhaled. Sabrina smelled like magic, like lavender soap, like lust, like raw power, simmering just beneath her skin. 

“Sabrina,” Lilith growled, “You didn’t think you could run away that easily did you?” 

Sabrina was trembling, but she still managed the defiant reply of, “I wasn’t  _ running away _ .”

“Turn around and face me like a woman,” she hissed. She could taste Sabrina’s fear in the air, the smell mixed with arousal to make a seductive combination. She wanted to savor her, wanted to devour her, wanted to possess her. 

Slowly, Sabrina turned, lifting her eye to meet Lilith’s intense stare. To her credit, her gaze didn’t falter. 

“Little minx,” Lilith whispered, hooking a finger under Sabrina’s chin, “Stealing our first kiss for yourself.”

Mouth forming an O, Sabrina’s eyes widened at Lilith’s words, at her soft yet hungry smile. But her eyes fluttered shut as Lilith leaned down.

The second kiss started off as soft as the first one- the brush of soft lips, the gentle sigh- but soon Lilith’s tongue pushed past Sabrina’s already parted lips. Sabrina whimpered, which only made Lilith press her into the solid wood door more firmly. Lilith kissed her like it was their last day on earth, like Sabrina was a secret only Lilith knew, like lovers at long last meeting in journey’s end. She nipped as Sabrina’s tender lower lip, drawing blood before she drew back. 

“Our first kiss was yours,” Lilith said, “But our second was mine.”

“Maybe,” Sabrina whispered, “We should stop counting.”


End file.
